Rainstorm
by Taskemus
Summary: [Elricest] The rainstorm brings Edward a significant visitor. Postseries, end of series spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Title: Rainstorm  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Elricest  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Spoilers for the end of the series.  
Notes: AU, probably OOCness. Fluff or sap, or whatever you want to call that. Yes, I know my writing sucks here, but I had to write this, for myself.

Edward Elric sighs, looking out of his window at the streets of Munich outside. It's raining again, blowing away from his window so that he has to reach his hand outside to feel the storm. Light, carefree rain, the sky only half-hidden by clouds. It's the kind of rain that would have once given him hope and lightheartedness, but now just saddens him. Just because the rain seems carefree doesn't mean he is, necessarily. It rains without concern, and what is it getting in return? Nothing. His father and Dante might have been right––there is no Equivalent Exchange. But he has to remember that in this world, most people have never even heard of Equivalent Exchange. He has buried away alchemy in a distant corner of his mind, because it reminds him of Al.

There are only rockets now.

There's a knock at his door – Alphonse Heiderich, probably, with some more books from the library.

Come in, Edward says, hearing the rain beat down a little faster outside. There are little droplets of water splattering his face and arms, but he doesn't shut the window.

The sky darkens.

Heiderich is pausing outside the door. It's a plain door, thin brown wood. The doorknob is somewhat crooked and isn't parallel to the floor.

Edward doesn't get up. He's getting soaked, and shivers as a tainted wind flows in from outside.

The door opens. Alphonse is wet, too, hair darkened by the water, and –– _since when was Heiderich's hair that long?_

The stranger who resembles Heiderich looks up, surprised in an instant. The man stares into his eyes, unblinking.

You... look like my brother, the stranger says. What's your name?

The words don't sink in.

Edward says, never moving from the window. His heart is beating faster and faster, like the steady shield of rain that is passing by his window, never ending.

The stranger–Al?–looks down. So this is the other side of the Gate. Your name is Edward then, too? Edward Heiderich?

Maybe it's the rain and the cold, but suddenly everything is spinning, and Edward gasps to find a breath. Alphonse! It's Ed, Edward Elric, I'm your brother.

The sky is black, but somewhere outside there is a flash of lighting, illuminating the room, and any doubt that Edward had about the stranger's identity is gone. _He looks exactly like my brother_. Alphonse's eyes are still widened, as he suddenly steps back against the door, narrowing his eyes. He is wearing a red jacket, all too familiar.

The room is dark again.

I don't trust you. This is the other side of the Gate, what if it's a trap?

But Edward doesn't listen, because he knows who this is, knows that the world is beginning again suddenly and falling downwards and downwards into dreams, and he doesn't know if his heart is even working anymore.

He steps forward and pulls his brother into a hug. And suddenly his voice is working without his mind telling it to: Al, remember, when you were five years old – you fell into the river, I was so scared – it's just like then, I thought I'd never get you back –

And Al relaxes in his arms, shaking a little bit like he's cold, but Edward doesn't want to close the window, not yet.

Even though everything is dark and shadowed, the rain is slowing down, and Edward feels himself crying. He looks at his brother to find him smiling.

I remember a little bit about you, brother. Al's voice is shaky, too, but close to how Edward remembers it. Just little things, but there have been more and more lately...

Without warning Edward feels something warm against his lips––it's been so long since he has been kissed that he almost doesn't recognize the sensation. Alphonse tastes of Amestris, clear skies, flowers, everything he has left behind. Alchemy.

Then Alphonse draws back, laughing, and wordlessly Edward takes Alphonse's hand, leading him outside into the rain. Somewhere nearby, he hears the skies thundering, and the noise is the most comforting one he has heard in years.

Come on, Al. Let's go home.

Somehow, with his brother here, he knows they will find a way.


End file.
